Close Your Eyes
by RoxyFoxy
Summary: .:Kagome's life hasn't been the same since the day Inuyasha came into her life, and walked out of it. Years later they cross paths. Is Kagome giving into him, or giving up?:. [AU][OneShot]


_**Yes, another one shot.I've thought about making into a full story. In this, your gonna have to read between the lines a little to understand Inuyasha, and his intentions.** Inspired by the song; .:Until the day I die.:.**

* * *

**_

_" I'm not that easy you know."_

_Kagome took a quick drag of his cigarette taking in the heavy fumes, blowing the smoke profoundly in his face to prove a point. His eyes narrowed down at her looking at this young seventeen -year-old full-breasted girl, with nice curves who had doll face that no guy could ignore. He cheekbones rose from her face, and her ocean colored eyes were the windows to her temple._

_" You are easy," he chuckled ripping the cigarette from her light painted pink lips. " You put out once, and now you're putting out everywhere, with anyone. Even with me, once again."_

_He carefully grabbed her wrists and looked at the old silvery charm bracelet that was now stained with rust, and a piece of the chain missing from its counterpart. She bit down on her lip, watching him stunningly with such persion pulling her back into the cloud of feathers filled blankets. Her eyes insistently watched his with such anger, while he his hazel eyes pierced through her the entire time, until they both laid symmetrical to the bed._

_" I'm not easy. You wouldn't understand what position I am. Years past and you still think you know who I've been all this time. You have no fucking idea what I'm up against. You were never compassionate to anyone but yourself."_

_His bangs lightly brushed against her pale skin, soaking in the scent of cheap perfume and wine. He felt him pull her in deeper, until she couldn't get her own gasp of breath. The minute she felt things get intense, she pushed him away with force. He sat up on his knees, moving his chain making sure he wouldn't catch himself again._

_"Kagome I still don't understand you," He told her whispering in her enough to feel the seniority that was drowned beneath his ego exterior. " You will let other men from off the streets touch you without having a single idea of who they are, or what diseases they are carrying. You let them take advantage of you. Yet when I come near you, you push me away. Does that make sense to you Kagome?"

* * *

_

_Kagome did nothing to fight back. She held her hands close to her body, as though she was vowing to protect the only strand of dignity she had felt. She had been wandering the streets at the late hours of the night, presenting herself in such away that guys with coursing urges would be offered to relieved themselves of it. Every guy she laid with wasn't a magical moment. It was rough, hard and exhausting. By the end of it, they would leave and go back to their lives, while she wasn't able to go back to hers. She felt like Alice in Wonderland getting sucked into the rabbit hole. She had made an illegal profession of it. She gained cash to get by, but not enough to make a living. With Inuyasha, she was afraid he was here for the same concept._

_She refused to reply. "I know you went out on the streets looking for love, but you found yourself quick cash for Math, and now your living like this. You use to be so shy about wearing low cut skirts, or anything the revealed your thighs, legs, or breasts. Now it's like the rules don't apply anymore."_

_He tried to push her bangs swiftly from her eyes but she fought back. She was already leaning against the dirty wall, knowing she was out of places to run to. She held her head down quiet, knowing he was the young guy who broke her into sex, and never got over. Even out of years of forgetting his face, there were things she could never forget about him. When she spoke with him, it was like time stopped. He was exactly the same, only grown a lot thinner and taller, and with a small goatee he insisted on keeping._

_" Inuyasha just get the fuck away from me. You're the reason why I ended up where I am. You took advantage of me and here you are trying to do it again. If you love sex so much and women why don't you go back to those whores that hung off your arm. Or did they retire?"_

_Her statement made him grow to laugh, and that only brought anger into the situation. His eyes could see even through all the over exaggerate bold eye shadow, and the skimpy, ripped clothing, and her aggressive attitude and how she held arms crossed with her knees to her chest against the corner of the wall, she was still scared despite all the things she endured._

_His fingers glided down from her ankle close into the thigh, where the cheap material of her skirt barely even draped over her underwear. She watched his moves very carefully seeing he already had a cheap grin on his face. sHe felt his warm fingers glide against her skin almost in a tease, expecting him to dive his hand underneath like every men attempted, and they always got away with. His hands didn't go any further, he just outlined her thighs and legs and had the look of temptation written in his whole face. Kagome was astonished that he didn't do what he was known for._

_Softly he drew his hand away, and comfortably laid on his side with his feet hanging over the edge of the mattress watching her now still in a defensive pose. Only her expression was now a lot less hard.

* * *

_

_He threw his hands behind his head, as she stayed in the same position studying his every single move. He just stared at the cheap old television set sitting what had been stacked magazines she had stolen from newsstands, and flyer carts. He noticed she barely had anything special to keep her together. All she had was an old dirty mattress in the corner, and some assorted chip bags and a small but beautiful balcony overlooking the lights of New York._

_He glanced back over at the beauty dressed over hiding in the darkness. She couldn't help but look at him and remember he was the guy who used her body, more than anything else. Yet, he was the guy she continued loving._

_" What do you want more Kagome? The money, or the sex?" _

_She stood with a glare, knowing pictures were worth a thousand words. He just leaned up to her level and easing her closer into his presence. " Just a question." She exhaled heavily getting up from the mattress, feeling the old springs digging into his back walking towards the kitchen trying to find something to distract her attention off of him._

_She grabbed the milk from the counter refusing to answer his question. He pulled himself off of the single mattress, placing himself against the wall right in her view. He tried to touch her hand, but knew things would only excel worse._

_" Kagome, it's a simple question. What makes you so nervous? The fact I'm back again or I'm asking this question?"_

_He leaned against the wall offering to place the milk back into the small fridge, but she just pushed him away. She held onto the milk glass tightly bringing it to her lips, he eyes still trying to concrete on anything, but him. She found the apartment was too small to run, and she didn't have the strength to yell at him to leave her. Inuyasha just grabbed her hand smoothly, and her she watching this happen as though she was watching a movie of her life. He tried to lean in closer, easing his hands lower but she shoved them back to his sides._

_Her enchanted face disappeared, feeling already she was letting her guard down too easy. " Why did you ask that disgusting question? Do you think I decided to whore around because I love sex and the pleasures it brings?"_

_He tried to hold her hands to her side from flipping, but she refused to let him control her like he did before. She threw her hands back in a violent manner trying to break free of his death grip, but nothing slipped her out of it. His head leaned against her shoulders seeing she was ready to scream, while he just placed his lips to her ears._

_" Listen, I'll let go of you. You just have to calm down, alright?" _

_She had a sick smile on her face, while he studied her hoping he could tire her out. She didn't want to feel venerable to him again. She had already made that mistake once, and believing his words he once told her before was enough._

_" You disgust me. Get out of my face!" _

_She screamed, making one dirty last effort and spat in his face. In that moment everything went quiet. If anything she was more afraid he was going to hurt her, knowing he had a record of anger. It was quiet enough to hear the streetcars below whizzing past. She felt her smile drift away, seeing he made no attempt to wipe it off. The fact he continued to stare at her the way she did, she was in his control. At his mercy._

_His one hand let go from her wrist, assuming this was it. His eyes were blazing, and she was pinned against the wall helplessly. She closed her eyes tightly accepting the worse, but felt no flesh against her skin. He gently wiped off the spit, and laughed. She didn't understand what he wanted. The way she remembered him he harassed her anytime he could, trying to push her into sex. _

_" You haven't changed abit," He commented knowing she was gutsy, remembering the time she had mouthed off to a violent drunk guy and almost found herself dead for it. _

_" I'm glad." He whispered, and with that the glass of milk shattered into a million pieces onto the kitchen floor.

* * *

_

_He carefully grabbed her, and for once she could feel herself refusing her no longer. She remembered how happy they use be in the summer as though they had no worries to care for. She remembered the sweet innocence he once had, couldn't help but let herself get tangled in his web once more. Even though she knew there were more cons, than pros. _

_She was over obsessed when it came to cleaning, and seeing that milk on the floor didn't strike any of her nerves. Inuyasha pulled her gently away from the wall, feeling the tenseness fading instantly. He carried her bridal style, with her feet hanging over the edge placing her gently against the mattress. She felt herself fall into the blanket of feathers, but not hard like all the other times she remembered. He was gentle, and all the other men threw her down until some bruises were formed. _

_She wanted to hit him, she wanted to tell him off but the memories and the kindness of his touch paralyzed her completely. She had this embedded in her mind; He was going to take advantage of her like so many others, but that was something now going to deal with._

_" Inuyasha," She whispered almost asking if the real him she grew to hate was still in there._

_He didn't answer with words in order to ruin the moment, but his eyes showed he was looking at her, and not anywhere else in particular. She felt him slowly glide the skirt down placing it to the side on the floor, and found the cool air hitting her half exposed body. She expected him to act the same way he did the day he ruined her. He didn't care about then, he looked at her like a mere object, a mere tool, to satisfy his needs. Inuyasha's eyes would look at her breasts and refused to look at her face all that time. She thought maybe he couldn't look at her face before, he was afraid to feel guilt. Now, he looked almost tender, and was staring at her this whole entire time._

_" Kagome, we don't have to do this if you don't want to." _

_His voice sounded terrified more than hers was. In curiosity she leaned towards his body wondering what he had to be scared of. She couldn't help but wonder a rough full of attitude guy like him would be scared of?_

_She carefully placed her hand resting against his shoulder, which brushed the back ends of his hair. _

_" I want to follow through with this." She admitted knowing she sounded weaker, and proved that by the tone in her voice._

_He gathered his breath and looked at the walls and drawn back to her. He pulled away from her embrace, and stood up doing up his belt buckle that made a chiming sound every time he moved. He went to say something, but didn't. Only a heavy sigh came, shaking his head looking at the door as a target._

_" You come all this way to talk to me from Japan, throw me onto the bed, and decide to leave me half naked? You could give me some type of warning. Typical of you. You start things and never end them."_

_That last sentence burned within him. He gave her an awful stare, " Look I have somewhere to go right now. I don't have all the time in the world anymore." _

_Kagome shyly draped the blanket over her, and found herself running after one of her clients than letting them walk away as always. She was use to that feeling, this time she hadn't been._

_" No you don't you liar." She grabbed his hand tight, but enough to be considered comfortable. " If you didn't have all the time in the world you wouldn't have been here out of all places, " She commented catching him completely off guard, seeing her ocean eyes burning into his soul. " I wasn't done with you, and you weren't done with me. So let's end this."

* * *

_

_He was stunned. The bitchy girl he had walked into, who had been pushing him away this whole entire time, now was wanting his touch and his hand. Before he could say anything word the white-feathered blanket dropped to the floor. Then he came crashing after, with her wrapped in his arms._

_Almost like a professional she undid the complicated belt like there was no time to waste.Inuyasha scratched at his goatee for a moment, and chuckled as her head lifted from his sights._

_" What's so funny?" It sounded like she was demanding, but clearly didn't understand the humor in it. She was expecting some kind of whorish jokes guys always shot at her, but he had something else to say. _

_" The fact you can undo **MY **belt faster than **I can**." He thought about how many times he tried to look sexy, doing the striptease portion. It all went well until it obvious he couldn't even undo the damned belt himself._

_" Comes with practice, I'm guessing." She found herself making a joke at herself, and for once she could laugh about herself, which was uncommon. _

_Even though she had been undo belts, and taking off clothing for a while, it didn't feel sexual at all. She was finding a whole new perspective of sex in another light she had never experienced before. Inuyasha watched her carefully like a hawk, watching her hands, and watched how serious she came across. Finally, the belt was thrown together against the floor before he could take note of it._

_Kagome carefully placed her legs to the sides, and both of her hands against his hardened chest. He could feel his heart thumping uncontrollably, which had been nothing new to her. There was Kagome, in her purest form ever. Her hair was thrown up in a quick bun, with strands framing her face, and to him she looked beautiful, more than ever._

_" Kagome," He huffed before they could continue excelling with the steady pace. _

_" Yes?" She questioned seeing the perspiration seeping from underneath his styled bangs. He took another breath trying to make full sentences._

_" If you have been doing this for awhile, how come you covered yourself when you came after me?_

_He questioned which he almost felt dumb to ask, but was obliged to. His sentence seemed like forever to piece together, but when he did he could gather the breath she took away from him. She stretched her arms into the high, and tightened the bun that had completely fallen out. His brown eyes were sincerer, than ever before. He appeared like a little kid trying to ask the dumb, but serious questions.

* * *

_

_" Well," She began trying to find a smooth way to answer it. She didn't know exactly how to put her feelings into words. It was her hardest accomplishment yet. The fact sex, didn't feel like to sex to her at all. She didn't view it as hot and heavy, or exhausting anymore. With him, she felt like she was actually alive, and not un-noticed like the other men she been with. _

_" There was nothing hide from you. I mean you've already seen me this way before," she laughed feeling nervousness throughout her whole entire body. " Just that with others, I could of cared less because it was strictly sex. No feelings. Only exhaustion and pain. With you, I covered myself because it meant more to me."_

_She didn't know how well he would response to that. She felt completely sappy, and subconsciously covered herself with the blanket. She was finding that the sex had more behind its horizons than she expected.Inuyasha dug into the mattress for comfort, while the awkwardness began. _

_" I understand." He spoke softly guiding her body back to the position she had started off with. She accepted, letting his hand guide. She found herself in a whole new world that was hers rather than Alice in Wonderland. _

_Within that she felt herself drifting off into a comforted sleep. There were no words. Only the sounds of breathing, and the strange, yet comforting looks they exchanged with one another. She was amazed how well their fingertips intertwined. It was as though they were meant to fit together. _

_She woke up blinded by the sunrise that shone through the huge studio apartment windows. She placed on hand over her eye, and turned to the side. Inuyasha wasn't there at all. The blanket was flipped back on his side, and only an imprint of his body laid there. Disappointed, she saw a whole wade of cash of twenties and that was it. She just shut the blinds and pitifully fell to back into the mattress. The fact he paid her, in her eyes it seemed no different from the other guys. Maybe a little more tenderness, and memories but nothing more. She figured, he was the same guy he always was, and always will be._


End file.
